


Destress

by slimepop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Lots of kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimepop/pseuds/slimepop
Summary: A heist leaves Roadhog stressed and upset, but Junkrat makes him feel better.





	Destress

**Author's Note:**

> theyre both trans you cowards

It had been a rough couple days.

The heist had gone well enough; neither of them had gotten hurt, and they made it out with as much gold and cash as they could carry. 

The getaway was a little rougher, though. 

Roadhog wasn’t one to get too stressed out. Tired, yes, but stressed? Not as often.

That escape was stressful.

The cops showed up in time to chase them, which any other time would have been fine, fun even. It was a rush, speeding and swerving through cars and streets, knowing they’re right behind you, but well knowing they wouldn’t be much longer. The sound of sirens, screeching tires, and the BOOM after _BOOM_ after _**BOOM**_ of grenades thrown at cop cars was always accompanied by roaring laughter as they made their escape.

Not this time.

They’d hit a dead end, which they barely escaped.

And then another.

Next, an unavoidably large pothole that most definitely fucked up his tires, and which also had the decency to send half their loot flying out of the sidecar.

All accompanied by piercing sirens right behind them, which didn’t seem to cease at all no matter how many grenades were shot at them.

But deafeningly louder was the helicopter above them. Even if they outran the police, the fuckers would still know where they were, able to see their every move.

Somehow they’d managed to escape. He couldn’t tell you how, but he’d managed to get them out. Just barely.

 

Their hideout was better than their usual, but did little to relieve his stress.

Once the place was locked up and trapped, he’d gone straight to the creaky bed they’d shoved in the corner. Dropping himself down, he immediately shoved a Hogdrogen can into his mask, deeply inhaling the gas to cease the burning of his lungs. And then another to silence the lingering adrenaline that still screamed at him to _run_ and _fight_ and _kill_ because _they’re right fucking behind them, they’re going to catch them, he’s going to fail the both of them._

Another inhale, and his heart stopped racing as the speeding thoughts begin to slow.

He had only a moment of peace before the panic was replaced with the stress.

The stress that they were almost caught, that half of their earnings were laying miles away by the pothole that he should have somehow avoided, that he’d need to replace his torn up tires, that they could have been sent to prison, separated again, that it was all his fucking fault. 

He wanted to scream, he wanted to punch even more holes in the already beaten walls, he wanted shove his hook right into himself.

But he didn’t, because he couldn’t. Not in front of Junkrat. Couldn’t make him worry, couldn’t make things even harder for him. Couldn’t make things worse for Rat than he already had. 

God, Junkrat probably hated him-

Another can is shoved in his mask, and he gasps in desperately because he didn’t realize how stained his lungs had become.

The can is removed and tossed to the side, and it took a moment for him to realize that he couldn’t have done so because his hands were fisted in the quilt on either side of him. 

The realization had no time to process before he was jolted back to reality.

“Y’alright, Roadie? You breathing good?"

Junkrat. It’s Junkrat. 

Hands holding his mask, Rat squinted into the lenses, eyes flicking between them, concern spread on his face.

It took him a second, but he nodded.

“Y’sure? Aren’t looking too hot- Well, y’always look hot, Hoggy, fucking flamin’, but y’know what I mean.”

A grunt was the only response, but that seemed to be a good enough answer for him. Climbing onto his lap, Rat placed a quick kiss to the nose of Hog’s mask before nuzzling his head into his shoulder.

“What you upset about, the cash? We got more than enough, losing some don’t matter. Wasn’t nobody’s fault.” The words, paired with little kisses to his shoulder and the hands caressing his mask, were warm. Comforting.

“Almost got us caught,” Hog sighed, “Almost got us sent back to jail.”

Rat sat right up in his lap, orange eyes wide with shock.

“Wha- Did not! Saved our asses, you did! Only reason the cops even showed was me wastin’ time juggling those gold pieces! Y’did fuckin’ aces, got us out good even with a flippin’ heli over our heads!” 

Rat’s eyebrows were furrowed together as he stared into Hog’s mask, his hands gripping at either side. 

“Wouldn’t of made it outta there without you, mate. Shit, wouldn’t of even made it _there_ without you. Woulda been all beaten up at the bar and sent straight to her fuckin’ majesty, but you saved my ass! Got outta there, and now yer savin’ my ass cross the wide world! Some close call in an escape don’t mean nothin’, Hoggy, isn’t shit. We got the gold, and y’got us the fuck out. Saved both our asses, jus’ like y’do every time.” 

Rat spoke sternly, eyes not leaving his once. He usually talked with his hands, but they didn’t move from the mask, hands still and ready to pull him back if he tried to look away. 

Expression softening, Rat just barely shook his head before resting his forehead against the mask’s. His eyes shut as he laughed softly, “Y’drongo...”

Hog didn’t know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but actually saying it? That was different. He wasn’t a man of many words, never was. Liked to show instead of tell. Right now... he needed to do both.

“Liked your juggling.. Was good.”

His hands finally left the quilt, instead moving to hold Rat’s waist, letting his thumbs rub over the points of his hip bones. 

Junkrat broke into a fit of giggles, leaning back as he cackled, “Knew it, knew y’did, y’big faker!” 

His laughter was contagious, and Hog couldn’t help but chuckle along.

Though he sometimes would tease him for it, he really loved Rat’s laughter. Not just the laugh itself, though that was definitely cute, but his face was what really made it. His smile took up most of his face, those crooked teeth on full display. He really loved that smile. His favorite, though, was the way his nose would scrunch up as he laughed. Cute, like a pig.

Pulling him back close, Hog rubbed his mask right against Rat’s nose, to which he immediately rubbed back, quick and excited. 

God, he loved him so much.

He needed to kiss him.

It took only a second for him to get his mask off, tossing it aside to grab Rat by the back of his head and kiss him desperately. 

There was no pause, Rat purring as he reciprocated just as enthusiastically. His flesh hand wandered, stroking up his face and to his hair, twirling the ponytail before pulling it loose. Then his lips left, but Hog was given no time to complain.

“Lay down, Roadie, I’m gonna take care of ya.. Make y’feel real good, just like y’deserve..” His voice was low as he felt over Hog’s chest, tracing around his pierced nipples. Hog laid himself on the bed without question, and the praise was immediate.

“That’s good, Roadie, that’s my good Hoggy, so good...” 

His flesh hand moved to caress Hog’s face, slow and gentle, just like he needed.

“Can I suck your dick, Roadie, can I suck you off?” he asked, biting his lip as he awaited an answer.

He didn’t have to wait long, Hog nodding twice because yeah, he wanted that, he really fucking wanted that.

Rat grinned, kissing him happily before hopping to the end of the bed, wasting no time at all as he tugged the boots off Hog’s feet, then, with some help, his pants, his underwear taken with them. 

Once he was fully undressed, Rat sat back on his heels between Hog’s legs. Though he was stroking and rubbing at his thighs, Rat’s attention was elsewhere.

A low whistle, followed by a lick of the lips.

“Fuck, Hoggy, y’got the prettiest cock I ever seen, I ever told y’that?”

An embarrassed grunt was the answer, because yes, Rat had told him that before. Every time he saw it.

“Well ‘course I tell y’so often, it’d be a fuckin’ crime if I didn’t! Dick like this deserves to be recognized.”

He used to hate how Rat could somehow read his mind, but now? It wasn’t so bad.

The hands working at his thighs were moving upwards, slowly but surely. Rat could take it slow when he really wanted to.

But he apparently didn’t want to take it too slow, Rat’s hands finally reaching their target, eager to get to work.

Middle finger slipping through Hog’s folds, he tittered as he pulled the digit away to see the string of slick connecting them. It was quickly broken as Rat brought his hand to eye level, seeming to admire just how wet it was from one little touch. 

Hog expected him to say something, waiting for some teasing words, but they didn’t come. Instead, Rat just looked straight into his eyes and brought his finger to his lips, giving a short lick before popping it onto his mouth to properly suck it clean. 

Then, with a smirk and comical wiggle of his eyebrows, Rat slid out of Hog’s sight and between his legs.

He dove straight in, making Hog gasp and grab at the sheets. Rat was always so enthusiastic when sucking him off, and fuck, it got him going every time.

It was obscene, the sounds Rat made, always so messy and eager.

His tongue would run through his folds, feeling and tasting every inch of him, diving between his inner lips, getting spit everywhere as he went. It was sickeningly messy, but that’s how they loved it.

His post-T cock, fat and flushed red, was left untouched, and Hog gave an impatient grunt, telling Rat to get on with it.

Short laughter and an amused, “Alright, alright,” and then fuck, finally, that mouth was on his cock.

Rat sucked and lapped at him desperately, moaning on his dick. Hog moaned with him, his hands leaving the sheets to instead grasp at the back of Rat’s head, his hips rolling into his mouth.

Such a good mouth. Part of him wished to grab his hair and just fuck into him, up against his tongue with his nose shoved right into his dick. He knew Rat would love that. But it wasn’t the time for that. Rat was taking care of him. This wasn’t fucking just for the sake of getting off. Rat was making him feel better, distracting him from his emotions, showing how much he loved him.

God, Hog loved him too.

He wasn’t going to last long, he could feel himself getting closer every second, his hips involuntarily jerking as he gasped out. He knew Rat could tell he was close, the efforts of the mouth on his cock doubling, and fuck, he was ruined.

Hog came hard, gasping and yelling out because he hadn’t come like this in so long, able to feel it in his legs to his feet, unable to keep himself from shaking and spasming as it just kept fucking going, eyes rolling back, all while Rat kept sucking him through it, not letting up until Hog was too oversensitive and had to push him away.

Rat giggled as he climbed from between his legs to over his belly, resting his head in the center of Hog’s chest. With each breath, they rose and fell together. Up with the inhale, down with the exhale. Rat told him once that it helped him sleep, the rise and fall, and that’s why he climbed himself up there so often.

That was when they were partners in only one sense of the word, though. But even then, they both knew. Why each night Rat would crawl up on top of him, and why each night Hog would let him. They both knew how much they needed the closeness; how starved they were for it. How much they needed each other, especially. 

Those nights were nice. These one’s were better.

“Hoggy?”

Rat’s propped himself up on his chest, watching the thoughts run through his head. He’d say he’s an open book without the mask, but Rat can read him just as well even with it on. 

Offering a grunt, he began to stroke over his partner’s hair, smoothing through knots and gently scratching his scalp, making him purr and press back into those huge fingers. Cute. He seems lost in it for a moment, the loving touches, but then he was quickly shaking his head, as if shaking himself back into focus.

“Hoggy,” he repeated, taking the hand in his hair into both of his own, leading it down to instead cup the side of his face. Hog very slowly rubbed his thumb over Rat’s jaw, which only makes him lean further into that hand and purr even louder. Both of his hands, though, flesh and mechanical, cup over Hog’s. Holding, very gently caressing. Keeping him grounded.

“We aren’t in that bar anymore, Roadie. Or in Junkertown. Or in ‘Stralia.”

Rat’s head turned to press kisses to the pads of Hog’s fingers, his palm, his wrist. 

“None of the queen’s fuckwits chasin’ me, no drongos trying to gut me for my treasure, no vem- venomous spiders for you to pull outta my bedroll.” He giggles at the last example, playfully scraping his teeth over the palm of his hand.

They were still on the run, they were still in danger. He still needed protected.

“I know there’s still danger, know there’s coppers and suits an’ helicopters,” he again responded to words Hog didn’t even have to speak, “But it’s different now. Y’not just my bodyguard. I’m not just payin’ you to have my back. We’re partners, Hoggy. 50/50.”

Rat’s hands no longer caressed and danced over Hog’s, and instead held him firm. 

“Partners..” he said again, though his soft tone implied a separate connotation. And then another kiss was placed on his palm, paired with a sweet smile and knowing look. 

“Nothing you can do to let me down or anything, Hoggy. Nothin’. ‘Cause you’re not my worker, not my bodyguard, not my ride, nothing like that,” Rat squeezed Hog’s hand, “You’re my boyfriend, my partner. An’ not to sound soft.. But I really fucking love you, mate. Really do.”

If Rat’s words were soft, then the blush on Hog’s face was downright mushy.

Hog loved him too. Adored him, really. Never loved someone so much. He’d say that Rat made him feel complete, like he was whole, but that would be too cliche. It wouldn’t be a lie though. 

He wanted to say something, but he didn’t have to, because Rat had wiggled himself further up his chest, and he was kissing him again.  
Not desperate this time, but slow and careful. Loving.

Both of them were smiling.

Parting, Rat whispered, “Y’don’t need to say nothin’, Hoggy. I know.” Then their lips were back together, and Hog could feel fingers running through his hair, and it was too much. 

Hog was the one to break the kiss this time.

“I love you too, Rat.”

With his words, Rat gave that smile that Hog loved so much, and pulled him right back in. 

Their affections went on and on, and ended only when they fell asleep mid-kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write about roadhog getting spanked but i did this instead bc my hearts apparently more powerful than my dick :^/


End file.
